Koala Kong
Koala Kong (or "Kong" for short) is a koala morphed by the Evolvo-Ray. He is considered to be the Tiny Tiger of the first Crash Bandicoot game. History Crash Bandicoot He is the past failures brio and Cortex were talking about due to having no brain cells Koala Kong's first appearance was in Crash Bandicoot. He was the third boss, had 4 hit points, and threw rocks at Crash. When fighting him, he threw 3 breakable rocks, and then another rock that Crash can spin right back at him, knocking Koala Kong out. However, mine karts can block the reflected rocks, so you would have to wait until they move. TNT crates sometimes appear as well. Crash Team Racing Koala Kong makes a breif Cameo in the game's Scrapbook in the first Segment of "Crash in Japan", where he appears in the form of an Action Figure with Several other characters. Crash Bash It is rumpred that after Crash 1, Kong went to tend his bruises from hs battle with Crash, at Antarctica. His next appearance was in Crash Bash, when he was playable for the first (and currently only) time. He was summoned by Uka Uka to participate in the tournament after four years of his Arctic treatment. His strengths and weaknesses were equal to Tiny's. Kong was Tiny's 'Evil Side' counterpart, and with equal abilities. In Crate Crush Arenas, he was slow, but could toss boxes nearly halfway across the arena, and had stronger kicks. In Tank arenas, his shooting mines had shorter range than other players, but dealt more damage. Also like Tiny, Kong rode on top of Killer Whales in Splash Dash. Crash Twinsanity His latest appearance was a cameo in Crash Twinsanity, at Crash's "birthday party." He has an almost demonic face in this game. Crash does not fight him in this game. He barely moves during the scene, however - He makes a small muscle-flexing motion as soon as his right arm becomes visible, but then Ripper Roo jumps up and gets in the way of the camera for a couple of seconds. Trivia *Real-life koalas' diets consist mainly of leaves from the Eucalyptus trees, of which almost no other animal can feed upon. The Crash Bash manual insinuates that Koala Kong is capable of eating entire Eucalyptus tree trunks. *Koala Kong, along with Dr. Nitrus Brio, Tawna, Komodo Moe and Baby T are the only known characters of the Crash universe before Crash Bash that were not playable characters in CTR. However, all of these characters, including Kong, make cameos in CTR's Scrapbook, unlocked by beating the game, or via cheat code. *Almost all of Kong's depictions and images show him grinning or baring his teeth, possibly to look intimidating; his 3D image in Crash Bash is the only exception, as he's seen merely smirking. *His appearances in Crash 1 & Crash Bash (both US & Japan) are similar to Blinky Bill. The only differences are that Blinky Bill has only gray ears, no light gray 5 o'clock shadow, no hair on chest & only wore red overalls. *The spikes on his wrist seen In the Naughty Dog Concept Art(above) where first seen In Crash Twinsanity. *Crash Bash was the only game in which Koala Kong had a voice. *In his Twinsanity model, it looks like he has no pupils in his eyes. This may be a programming error, or just to make him look more intimidating. *Koala Kong is a mix of a Koala and a Gorilla(Hence his name kong and his strengh) *Koala Kong wears a red shirt and likes to chuck rocks at people. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Evolved Category:Bosses Category:Crash Bandicoot bosses